The Secret I've Been Keeping
by mwilhoit
Summary: Max is Bella? i know there's alot of these, but i love em haha, SO READ ON!
1. Chapter 1

Unnamed 

I sat on my bed, with my laptop open to Fang's Blog. I scrolled down the page to see all the comments like :

'Do you have a girlfriend?'

'Are you still looking for Max?'

'What is your view on the tomato being a fruit or a vegetable?' The last one made me laugh.

It's been almost a year since I left the flock. I do miss them, but I couldn't go back.

Flashback:

_I lay on the cold stone floor of the cave, in between Fang and Angel. I guess they were sleeping, but something kept me awake. Maybe it was the fight I had with Fang, or Angel's secret constant remarks of how she thought I was a bad leader, and they should have a vote on her leading. It possibly could have been just lost sleep catching up to me, making me so tired I couldn't even rest. I lay on my side, I didn't know who to turn my back to, Angel or Fang. They both hurt me in a way I didn't even know. Angel, my little Angel. But Fang, my best friend, who I may or may not be in love with. I drew in a deep breath. I need to get away from them for a little while. Just a day. Clear my cluttered mind, maybe fly out of state. That sounded really nice. I love the flock, but sometimes I wanted to ring their necks. I jumped off the side of the cliff, unfurling my wings and going into the distance, I didn't bother leaving a note, I wouldn't be gone long. Or so I thought before I got captured by the School. _

End of flashback.

Those were the days, I waited for a while for my flock to come rescue me, and they never did. So I broke out and came to Forks, Washington. I don't know why, I crashed in Port Angeles; I'll give you one guess on who found me…yeah. It was Jeb. I closed the laptop and lay down on my bed, but instead of a warm bed spread I hit a cold stony figure first.

"Hey, love." Edward whispered into my ear. I jumped and but leaned back.

"Don't do that to me!" I said hitting him. He just chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"What were you looking at?" he asked curiously, reopening my laptop.

"It's nothing, I just found it." I said urgently closing it on top of his fingers. He pouted but gave in.

"Do you want a ride to school today?" he asked in my hair.

"Please. Can I get ready real quick." I asked snaking out of his grip, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a random white shirt and jeans, I threw them on my now vacant bed. I quickly ran over to my computer and opened it. I saw a certain post that caught my interest.

'Max, we need you back, please. I miss and love you, so much. We all do. Everything is falling apart. Please, don't make me beg!

Love, Fang'

I pressed the comment box.

'Fang, I can't have you here. Things were so bad. Don't think I don't miss and love you too, all of you.

Love, the one and only Maximum Ride

I contemplated whether to press send; before I could tell myself not to, I did it. Someone knocked on my door, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"One sec." I called. I quickly threw my clothes on and walked out the door with Edward.

Fang POV

I sat and stared at my computer screen, the only thing I do, since Max left anyways. We were at Dr. M's, she's been really nice to us, and we haven't been here to long though, only about a month or two. She and Ella moved to Florida. We've been searching for Max, the whole year, ever since she left. I looked through the comments, same as always. Except one…

'Fang, I can't have you here. Things were so bad. Don't think I don't miss and love you too, all of you.

Love, the one and only Maximum Ride

"Nudge!" I yelled. She burst into the room.

"What, Fang!" she asked excitedly. Probably because I don't talk…at all.

"Max, she commented on something, think you can track her down?" I asked urgently.

"Yes!" she squealed pressing her fingers against the screen. Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy walked in, observing curiously. "EEEPPP she's in Forks, Washington!" she screamed excitedly. Angel and she jumped up and down squealing.

"Pack up guys." I said simply.

"Are we going to find Max?" Iggy asked, his now seeing eyes widening. I nodded and grabbed useful stuff. I walked into the kitchen, where Dr. M was cooking something.

"Hey, we found Max, we should be gone for awhile." I said quietly.

"Okay- wait what! Let me take you! Where is she! I want to see her too! I haven't seen her in months!" she said, letting her soup burn.

"Okay, she's in Forks, Washington." I replied.

"Still…" she muttered under her breath.

"What!" I stormed, "You knew where she was this whole time!" I yelled.

"Well, she was there a few months ago, with Jeb, I wouldn't have imagined she'd still be there. Now go get into the car, now." She demanded. I glared at her, but went to the car. When we all piled into the car (including Ella) we drove to the airport. Dr. M called Jeb, to tell him we were coming.

"Hello, Jeb. It's Valencia. The flock wants to come for a visit." She muttered into the phone.

"Well, I don't know about that…Bella- you know Max, is going through a tough time. Well you know, I don't know how the flock being here would be good for her." He said back. I clenched my fist. I didn't care if we had to fly across the whole country; I was going to find Max.

"Well, Jeb. We _are_ going to come, I think I know what's right for my daughter, and-" she was interrupted.

"It's the Cullen's, I don't know how they'll mix!" he hissed into the phone.

"Oh, I know Edward. He wouldn't hurt them, and Alice definitely wouldn't, and well…Emmet would just play around. Stop worrying, tell Max we're coming. Tell her I'm coming, I want her to be surprised." She said as she hung up. "Okay, kids. Let's go." She said grabbing all out bags out of the back we went into the airport. 

Max POV

The day at school was normal and boring. Edward took me home; Jeb wouldn't be here for another hour so we sat in my room and did homework. I heard footsteps coming from downstairs.

"Hey, Bells." He called from the base of the stairs. He walked up, Edward vanished from my side. "Uhh, your mother and Ella are coming for a 'surprise' visit." He said half way through the door.

"Really! I haven't seen them since…well…a few months ago." I exclaimed. "When should they get here?" I asked closing my English book.

"I think a about an hour." He said. "Go visit Jacob." He added.

"Uh, why?" I asked confused.

"He called, asked you to visit him as soon as you could." He said while he left.

The second the door closed Edward was holding me in his lap.

"Do you have to go?" he asked in my hair. I nodded.

"Sorry. He must want something, Charlie's in a mood. He gets this way when I talk about Renee. Well, recently anyways, like the past two months, I don't know why." I mumbled.

"What did he say about Ella? Who's Ella?" he asked. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth, but all that came out was

"Uhh, um, Er, well…" nice. I can't lie anymore, I don't know why.

"Well…?" he prompted, nudging me.

"Well, she's my sister." I whispered.

"Oh, well I guess I should get you to La Push." He said picking me up, and setting me down on the floor. "I'll meet you in the car." He said as quickly as he left. I stood alone, I walked down stairs.

"See ya, Jeb." I yelled, grabbing my jacket and walking out the door. Edward sat in his car, staring into space. I went and opened the door.

"Hey." I said simply. He just nodded. "Are you mad at me?" I asked. He smiled and reached for my hand.

"I'll never be mad at you, Bella. I just didn't know you had a sister." He said.

"Well, we don't talk much." I said solemnly, I missed Ella a lot.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love. I didn't know, what happened between you?" he asked sympathetically, I loved it when he treated me like I was so delicate, of course I would have kicked Fang's butt if he ever did that, but he wouldn't have anyways.

"Well, nothing really, I just- she is distant with me. Like I had this friend once, and we had an argument, and Ella, my sister, sided with my friend. We haven't talked since." I told him. He squeezed my hand.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Who was your friend?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him about Fang and Angel, ugh, thank you Lord; we pulled up to the border.

"I'll tell you later." I said as I pecked him on the cheek and got out and went over to Jake's car; I waved and hopped in.

"Hey, Bells." He said putting on his seatbelt.

"What did you want?" I snapped, I was eager to see my mom and Ells. It felt kinda good to snap at people, I'm not going to lie- try it.

"Uh, well, I just haven't seen you in like a month, I missed you." He said warmly, I felt kinda bad for snapping.

"Sorry, my mom and uh, sister are coming to town and I'm a little eager to see them. I didn't mean to snap at you, and I missed you too." I said, wrapping my arms around him awkwardly. He laughed and hugged me back.

"It's cool; I didn't know you had a sister…what's her name? Why don't you ever talk about her? How old is she?" he asked.

"Yeah, we kinda got into a fight, but I miss her, ya know? Her name is Ella and she's 16." I said looking at the dull dashboard.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." He said opening his car door. I got out, we were at his house. "Wanna go to first beach?" he asked walking that way. I nodded and followed. We sat on our tree.

"So, when are they coming?" he asked, breaking the sweet silence.

"Tonight." I answered.

"Oh, I can see why your antsy." He commented. I smirked and nodded. "You seem quiet, is everything okay with the bloodsucker? Because if it's not, I'm always here, you know that right?" he said pointing at himself with his thumbs. I couldn't help but burst out into laughter, it was something Iggy would do.

"Yeah, it's all good- HAHAH- I'm just-ha- just thinking, ya know? I'm fine though, thanks." I said through laughs. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out to see 'Mom'

(**Max ~ it'll make things easier)**

~"Hello?"

-Max? OH MY GOD! I missed you soooo much! You know we're coming to visit! We just landed in Port Angeles, we'll be there in an hour! See ya!

~Ella! Hi! How are you! I haven't talked to you in forever!

I know! I am soooo sorry, please forgive me! I should never have sided with Angel, you know you're the best, I don't think we need a six year- excuse me, _seven_ year old saving the world, right?

~ couldn't agree more, love you, and see you soon. Bye."

I hung up the phone with a smile.

"You seem to be in good graces with her now." Jake commented. I nodded, hugging my knees to my chest.

"They'll be here in an hour, do you wanna meet them?" I asked picking my head up off my knees. His eyes widened. "Y-you don't have to though, if you don't want to." I said quickly.

"No, I want to, sure!" he agreed happily. Now, this would be interesting trying to keep the Cullen's and Jake behaved for the night. "Looks like we should get going then?" he said getting up and dusting off his hands as we started walking. "Wait- will the Cullen's be there?" he asked suddenly. Dang.

"Only Edward and Alice." I whispered. He groaned, loudly as we reached the border line.

"The things we do for people we love." He complained. I laughed, none of the flock would have done this, or maybe they already did. When Ari stayed with us…Fang didn't though, I don't understand why he couldn't put up with my brother for a few more days, he would have been dead anyways. A few tears blurred up in my eyes.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter, why are you crying?" Jake asked suddenly, holding my shoulders at arms lengths, pulling me into a hug.

"Nothing. I'm fine, sorry." I said pulling away, wiping away tears.

''It's obviously something, please tell me." He whispered, lifting my chin to look him in the eye.

"Just a bad memory, please, don't bring it up." I pleaded, sobbing into his shirt. I heard the soft purr of a motor, Edward's car.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he yelled, probably contemplating whether to cross or not.

"Damn." Jake cursed under his breath. I broke away from Jake and ran into Edward, drying my tears.

"What happened, love? What did the mutt do?" he seethed the last sentence.

"No, nothing. It just brought back a bad memory." I breathed raggedly.

"I should rip his arms off for just reminding you." He hissed, stroking my now dark hair. I dyed it, so no one would recognize me.

"No, it wasn't his fault." I whispered.

"I'm sorry you're upset, love." He kissed my forehead and opened the car door. We drove back, Jake followed behind us. I pulled out my phone and called Ella. (**Remember what I talked about before, darlings (;)**

~ Hey, are you and Mom almost here?

Yeah, about 15 minutes.

~ Me too, did mom tell you that Edward, Jake and Alice will be there?

- Who?

~ _Never mind_.

- Ohh is he your _boyfriend?_

~uh, yeah, see ya there Ella

WHAT!

I hung up just in time to hear that…who was it? I looked at the phone confused. Edward was chuckling, uncontrollably. I frowned at him.

"Who was that in the background?" he asked between laughs.

"I don't know…?" I said. We drove into the drive way. Mom wasn't here yet. We walked up to the front door and I opened it, letting Edward, Jake and I in. Alice was already sitting on the sofa, looking into the unlit fire place.

"Hi, Alice." I called, she didn't move. But she wasn't having a vision, it was a different stare. My eye brows furrowed and I called her name again.

"Hello Bella." She whispered softly back. I hung up my coat and walked into the kitchen, Jake and Edward following me.

"Would you like to me cook, Bella?" Edward asked from behind me, snaking his arms around my waist.

"I've got it." I said while taking out a pot, for soup. **(I like soup)** I heard a car pull in…my heart beat faster and my palms sweated. I ran to the window and looked out…oh it was just Jeb. My face fell, "Oh…it's just Charlie." I said disappointed. **(If you haven't noticed, Jeb and Charlie are the same people…)**

"They'll be here soon." Jake reassured from behind me. I nodded and went back to my abandoned soup, Jeb walked in the door.

"Your mother should be here soon, Bella. Oh, hello Alice." He called.

"Okay**, **thanks." I said as he came in.

"Oh, you're here…" he said to Edward. "Hey, Jake, what's up?" he said with a little more pep. I frowned at Jeb, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"When will they be here!" I ran out of patience.

"Soon, Bella." Edward calmed me down.

"What if Ella's still mad?" I asked, thinking of all the possibilities.

"I'm sure, its fine." Jeb comforted, badly may I add.

"But you weren't there when it happened." I hissed…oops.

"What happened between you Angel and Ella may be none of my business, but they both love you. No matter what, so I'm sure they'll forgive you when they come." He said, not looking up from the paper he was reading. My face went beet red, since when did he know about my problems? Edward and Jacob looked at me puzzled…wait they?

"Wait…they?" I asked walking over to him. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth slightly, but snapped it shut. "Charlie, who else is coming?" I demanded, with the coldness of my old self in it. I saw a glint of fear crossed his face, good.

"Renee said I wasn't supposed to tell you. So listen, just wait!" he said, his voice was rising. My hands clenched around the other wooden stool, splinting the wood slightly.

"Could we have a minute, please." I asked Jake and Edward sweetly. They nodded and left. Jeb looked at me, with plain terror splatted across his face. "Wanna tell me now, Jeb?" I hissed venomously.

"I'm not scared of you, Maximum." He said, trying to be tough. I laughed dryly.

"Well that is where you are wrong." I sneered. "I am your worst nightmare, Jeb, you should be _very_ scared of me…I'll be waiting for that answer." I said pushing off the table, walking into the other room. I walked in to see Edward and Alice sitting on the couch, Jacob standing with his arms across his chest, glaring into space. There was no doubt I had a nasty glare on my face, if Angel was coming to, I would- I don't even know what would happen.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked getting up and pulling me into his chest.

"Everything, Charlie won't tell me who else is coming, but I'm pretty sure it's Angel…" I whispered.

"Is she the friend you were talking about?" he asked, stroking my hair. I nodded. Just then I heard honking.

"I'll be in my room." I said, running up the stairs, dashing into my room.

"Bella, aren't you going to greet your family? Yes since their here, your _entire_ family is here." Jeb yelled up, mocking me. I dove on my bed, my head dug into the pillows. Edward stroked my back, Alice and Jake stood by the door.

"What's the matter with them, love?" he asked, brushing the hair out of my glowering face.

"I hate them." I whispered.

"But Charlie said they were your family. You can't not love your family, Bella." Alice chimed.

"I've found out a way, Alice." I sobbed. Edward picked me up and cradled me against his chest.

"Belllllllaa!" Ella called from downstairs, more like squealed, I wanted so badly to go downstairs and embrace them all, every one of them. But I wouldn't. I closed my eyes shut, tight.

"Shhh, it'll be okay, I'll keep them away from you, I won't let them hurt you, love." Edward whispered into my hair.

"Can you let Ella in? Only Ella though?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, I'll go get her." Jacob said, opening the door.

"No! I'll call her up; I don't want you to see the others." I said desperately. "Ella! Come here, please!" I added the please because…will I don't know why…. A soft knock rapped on the door.

"May I come in?" she asked as softly as she knocked. I nodded; Jake opened the door and let her in. She stared at him, but got over it and ran to me; I jumped out of Edwards grasp and hugged her fiercely.

"I am soooo sorry! Will you forgive me? Please, I know how hard it was for you, and I shouldn't have added to it. I was just- I don't know. I love you, M- Bella." She gushed.

"It's okay, I forgive you, I love you too!" I whispered, squeezing her to death.

"Do you want me to bring them up?" she asked, looking into my eyes. I bit my lip and shook my head. "You sure? I think it might help." She said.

"Yeah, you'll never get anything worked out if you don't, love." Edward said. I drew in a deep breath.

"I will not speak to Fang." I said finally.

"Understandable." Ella said finally as well.

"Who?" Alice, Edward, and Jacob said simultaneously. I chuckled.

"Are you the famous boyfriend I've heard nothing about?" Ella asked Edward. Jake rolled his eyes in the background, I smirked.

"Yes, indeed I am." He replied politely.

"Come on." Ella said, dragging me out the door. I followed reluctantly.

"Will you stay in the living room, guys?" I asked, they nodded and hung back. I walked into the threshold, and stood there, and stared at my old flock. Angel was the first one to turn around, she gasped, subtly.

_Hi, Max. _

_~ Hello_

_I'm so sorry, I know that doesn't cover anything that I've done, but I hope it helps._

_~ I know you're sorry; I have mixed feelings now, Angel. _

She bowed her head in understanding. Edward, Jake and Alice stood by me. I thought I told them to stay behind!

"Hi." Angel said aloud this time. I nodded. Everyone else in the flock turned around and gasped, including Fang.

_CALL HER BELLA!_

_~Huh?_

_Oh sorry, I meant to send that to everyone else._

"Hey, guys." I breathed. Two seconds later I got tackled with hugs from Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge, the only ones I wasn't pissed at. Gazzy and Nudge made me fall to the ground, Iggy stood there, and I pulled his shirt down, making him fall on top of me. Fang and Angel stood there, quiet and staring. I saw Edward, glaring at Iggy. I erupted with laughter. Iggy was on top of me and leaned down and kissed my forehead, I heard a low growl from Fang, but ignored it.

"Hey, Pyro." I smiled.

"Sup, Bossy." He said back, getting off me, letting me sit up, with Nudge and Gazzy fighting to sit on my lap. I embraced both of them, kissing their heads.

"Hey! We were looking alllll over for you! The entire country! Fang said we couldn't stop till we found you, and here you are! We missed you! I looove you! We all do! I was pretty sad when you left! We didn't know where you went! But it's all okay, because we found you! Everyone's been acting weird, especially Fang he hasn't said more than 6 words, and they were-"Fang cut her off.

"Nudge!" he hissed. Her face fell; I glared at him and hugged Nudge.

"I've missed you too!" I said. "And how about you two? Haven't blown any bridges up? I hope so anyways?" I said running my hand threw Gazzy's blonde hair. He averted his eyes, guiltily. "Gazzy…Iggy…?" I asked cautiously.

"Just kidding!" Iggy exploded. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Ig." I said.

"I know." He said smugly. I was about to say something sarcastic when it finally registered in my mind.

"WHAT!" I exploded. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, strangling him to death.

"And your beautiful." He added, squeezing me. This earned another Growl from Fang and low snarl from Edward and Jake. I rolled my eyes again and broke away.

"I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed. He smirked. I looked over at Angel, who looked just so sad, it broke my heart, and she was my baby, my little Angel. I bit my lip, and squatted down.

"Angel?" I asked quietly. She looked up slightly, meeting my eyes. I opened my arms for her; she smiled slightly and ran into my arms. Her tiny arms wrapped around my neck and squeezed tight.

"I am soo sorry! I was so wrong, no one will ever replace you, definitely not me!" she apologized. I smiled and held her to me.

"I forgive you sweetie. I love you." I said.

"Aww." Alice chimed in the background, clasping her hands together. A small smile painted across everyone's features, except one. Fang just glared down at us, envious of Angel.

_He loves you so much. He doesn't want to fight; you should consider forgiving him too._ I thought about this for a while, I didn't know what to do. She placed a small warm hand on my cheek and smiled. I kissed her forehead and stood up, holding her hand. My mom came over and hugged me, I didn't let go of Angel.

"Who wants dinner?" Jeb asked, clapping his head together. Crap. I let the soup burn.

"Crap, I kinda think I let the soup burn…" I trailed off. Everyone but the vampires, Jake, and Jeb burst into laughter, even Fang let out an amused chuckle.

"Why is that funny?" Jake asked confused.

"Bella cannot cook, for her life." Fang chuckled, slightly.

"I can too cook! Just not very well…" I whispered the last part; Fang just smirked and shook his head. Edward snaked his arm around my waist.

"Want me to help you?" he whispered into my ear.

"I think I'll be good." I said walking over to the stove.

"Let me help you, your gunna blow something up." Iggy said, pulling the bubbling pot off the burner.

"Yeah, you'd be real good at that, huh?" I muttered under my breath, all the mutants burst out laughing. But Fang just smirked.

"Shut up!" Iggy yelled murderously, I just kept laughing; Edward winced as Iggy elbowed me in the chest, hard. I elbowed back, harder. And it kept going on and on as everyone walked into the living room.

"Okay, Bella, you're going to get hurt." Edward said from behind me, ever so slightly pulling me away from Iggy, but we both noticed.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"You murdered it." Iggy murmured, peering into the soup.

"I did not! I just injured it fatally." I muttered. Edward laughed at my joke.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He murmured, I elbowed him, but Edward stopped Iggy's elbow from hitting me, and it came with a death glare Fang would be envious of, almost. He flinched ever so slightly, and went back to the soup. When we finished we brought the bowls into the living room and served all twelve bowls out. I served everyone but one, I picked up the last bowl, walked over to Fang and poured it on top of his ungrateful head. It was steaming too, but he didn't scream, damn. I walked out of the room silently, smirking and enjoying every second of all the confused, pissed, shocked and snickering faces. I sat down at the island and ate my victory soup, yes, victory soup! Edward walked in, silently and sat next to me, shock plain on his face.

"Uhm…" he trailed off.

"Hi." I replied, as if nothing had happened.

"I just- why?"He stammered.

"He's on my murder list, Edward. I feel were almost even." I said, finishing my victory soup.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I'll tell you later, I have to go talk to him." I said standing up and putting my bowl into the sink. I skipped through the living room, everyone gawking at me.

"Where's Fang?" I asked lightly.

"Upstairs, I'm done with my soup, if you want to throw it on him." Iggy offered, extending his soup. I smiled and took it.

"Hey, thanks." I said walking up the steps, revenge soup…I like it. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"What?" he growled.

"It's me." I called. He opened the door, he was shirtless and his hair was shaggy and wet. I had to mentally slap myself for looking at his abs. I took the soup and poured it on his head. His face turned as red as the soup.

"DAMMIT MAX!" he yelled, slamming the door in my face. Edward was by my side in a flash.

"I heard screaming, are you alright?" he asked concerned. I clenched my jaw and banged on the door with my fist.

"Open the door, now! I promise you I'm out of soup!" I yelled back. The knob turned, but the door didn't open. Until I shoved it that is. Fang stood there, in the same condition as last time, but a bit more soupified. **(Covered in soup)** He glared with so much hatred that I almost flinched. If it was anyone else I would have, pft but it was _Fang!_ I smiled warmly, rocking back and forth on my heels. Edward cleared his throat.

"I'll be downstairs, if you need me Bella." He said walking down the stairs.

"Why? Why did you put me through all this, this hell! I missed and worried about you for a year! Why would you do that! We had one little spat, nothing big, why would you hurt me so bad over that? Huh? Tell me?" he yelled, holding onto the door frame for support.

"If you were so torn up, you would have come for me!" I yelled back.

"I DID! We all did, I looked over the entire country for you! Scoured every little crack!" he sneered, right in my face.

"Did you check the one place where I would have might possibly been? Or were you to afraid? It took me four months of torture to think up a plan good enough to escape, I bet you knew I was at the school! You just thought too little of me to risk your neck!" I accused, we were both screaming. His face glazed with realization, he face palmed.

"I am the world's hugest _idiot!"_ he yelled.

"Just realizing?" I asked sarcastically.

"I am so sorry, I- never even thought of it. I should have know, I deserved all the soup you poured on me and more, Max, will you forgive me?" he asked- no begged. I was going to enjoy this.

"Beg." I said simply. He looked me in the eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Just what I said, get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness." I said. He drew in a deep breath, and reluctantly got down to his knees muttering something like ("Can't believe I'm doing this"), held my hands and said

"Maximum Ride, I am unworthy of your forgiveness, but am pleading and begging to be in your good graces." He said while kissing my hand so lightly. I burst into laughter; I couldn't hold back how funny this was.

"I forgive you, Fang." I said smiling; he smiled ever so slightly and stood up.

"Can I have that hug I've been waiting for ever since you left?" he asked. I bit my lip and nodded. He wound his arms around my waist and pulled me up to his chest, lifting me onto his toes. He held my neck, pressing me against his body, he was so warm. I missed his scent, him. He was my best friend, how could I not miss him. He rubbed circles around in between my wings. I buried my face into his neck and kissed it ever so slightly, but he picked up on it and brought his forehead to mine, he kissed my cheek, and dragged his lips across my cheek, to the edge of my lips, picking them up to press them back down on my lips, molding so perfectly, moving together. He broke away, to rub his nose against mine, I chuckled slightly. My face was probably beet red.

"I love you, Maximum." He whispered, "And I don't care if you love Edward, I love you, and that's all I know." He finished, I think I loved him too.

_You do. And Fang knows it. _

**Eeepp! What do you think! I really like it, but of course that's just me. Do you like my victory soup? I don't even really like soup…what's your favorite kind of soup? Review and tell me! Bye 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

I thought about what I had just done… I staggered backwards. I shook my head and ran. I skipped steps and dashed out the front door. I heard a chorus of people yelling after me. I ran and ran, until I hit into someone, on my front lawn. I looked up to see, how many people are gunna show up from my 'Max Days'?

"Hello, Maximum." A familiar sickly sweet robotic voice came from no one other than Omega.

"Now is really a bad time, I was just running off to think about how much my life sucks, so if you would…just move." I asked sarcastically, trying to dodge him, he caught my arm and pulled me around. I saw everyone clamored around on the porch. None daring to move a muscle. His hand made its way to my neck.

"I regret this, well actually I don't. I still don't understand why you spared me back in Germany, stupid girl." He hissed.

"Because, as hard as this is to hear, I have feelings and you don't." I spat back.

"Actually, I do have some, the five worst. Do you know which ones those are? I'll let you guess." He whispered, everyone except Mom, Ella and Jeb could hear, and stared, with pale faces. Ha!

"Greed, wrath, envy, pride and," gulp "lust." I finished. He nodded, smiling, stroking my arm. I clenched my jaw and was about to lash out, at the right moment, my secret would be blown.

"Yep…and you wanna know which ones my favorite?" he asked, so close, I could smell his minty breath, Edward's face twisted into a snarl, Jake looked helpless and Fang was about to pounce, but didn't, he knew I could take care of myself. I could feel Omega's chin resting on my shoulder, and his cheek against mine, I was about to barf.

_Fang says to do something or he will._

_I will. _I sent back determined.

"You know why it's my favorite?" he asked in a low voice. That was all I could take, I swung out of his grip and punched him straight in the face.

"Stupid, sexist pig!" I yelled. He stumbled back, everyone jumped into action, The Flock jumped forward, Edward pulled me back away from Omega and Jake changed, you know what I mean….

Everyone stared awestruck at him, even Omega. I tried to squirm out of Edwards grasp, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Bella, that's ridiculous, you'll get hurt." He said a bit outraged.

"No I won't, I need to fight him!" I yelled, and by some miracle I got free and ran towards the very angry Omega.

I halted and stood there, staring at him, with Fang to my right and my flock by me, the way it used to be, the way it should be.

"Come on Max, you and me, like old times." He said, getting into a fighting stance. I nodded and balled up my fists, ready to make him sorry. Fang guided the flock back, so it was just us, fight to the death. This time I wouldn't be so nice.

He lunged at me; I neatly dodged it and kicked him in the face as he dove. I kicked his head into the ground, haha that's right, how does dirt taste? I chuckled, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled it from under me.

"Bella!" Edward called, with pain in his voice. I gave him thumbs up as I stood. A car drove into the drive way and five all too familiar vampires stepped out gawking. Omega came up and kicked me in the stomach as I was distracted, it made me stumbled backwards. I grabbed his foot and pulled him off his feet causing him to fall head first.

"HA, how does dirt taste?" I asked smugly. He lifted his head up and spit out grass.

"Maybe you should see for yourself?" he asked pulling me down. I growled but jumped up easily. I heard a slight whooping from the side followed by an ow. I chuckled at Emmet. Iggy copied and punched the air. I rolled my eyes, but kept them on Omega. I looked up to see Edward staring at me intently and sorrowfully. I gave a small smile. Omega, the coward, went for my neck and hoisted me up in the air. I gasped for air, that I obviously couldn't have. I covered his hands with mine trying to free his grip.

I kicked him in the stomach, hard. He doubled over in pain, dropping me. I rubbed my red throat regaining air. I took advantage of this and kicked his neck down, I stepped on it.

"Well, you have been a good opponent, Max." he whispered. I nodded right before I heard a very satisfying snap. I looked down, impassively, not smiling, not frowning. This wasn't something I was proud of. Edward was the first person by my side, holding me.

"Is…is he dead, Max?" Ella asked in a small voice.

"Yes." I replied monotone. He was finally dead, but I was the one who killed him. Edward rubbed my arm comfortingly. Jake came over and nudged me with his nose. I smiled slightly and walked into the woods, without a word. I ran into a random little clearing, and just sat there.

"Hey." I heard a small voice call. I didn't even look up. Angel came to sit on my lap.  
"Don't feel guilty, Max." she whispered leaning against my chest.

"How could I not, Ange? I _killed_ him." I whispered, I wouldn't let myself cry. I wouldn't.

"Fang, Jacob and Edward are coming, talk it over with them." She said hopping up. A few seconds the three boys walked into the clearing.

"Love, I know you probably don't want to talk about this right now, but what was that?" Edward asked, cradling me in his lap, Fang looked slightly hurt, but grabbed hold of my hand, and Jacob my other. Fang intertwined him fingers in mine and rubbed circles on my palm with his thumb.

"I-I I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill him well I did but-." I sobbed. He whispered comforting words to me and stroked my hair till I stopped shaking.

"Max, why are you crying? It's just Omega. Are you okay?" Fang asked, that's the sweetest thing he's ever said, prove my point? I laughed dryly.

"I'm fine." I growled, it didn't faze him, Jake just kept silent.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on, _Max?" _Edward asked, skeptically. I lifted my head and nodded.

"I didn't mean to lie either…" I whispered shamefully. He raised my chin to look him in the eyes and…smiled?

"It's okay, love. I understand, it wasn't your secret to tell." He said kissing my forehead. I nodded, tears blurring my vision. Dammit I hated crying, in front of Fang that is. I tried to wipe away the tears, it didn't work.

"Hey, it's okay to cry, Max." Fang said taking back my hand, holding it against his chest. I nodded, but didn't listen.

"I'll keep you safe." Edward whispered into my hair. Fang kissed my hand and stood up, leaving the clearing.

"Be- I mean Max, what are you?" Jake asked confused. I smirked and stood up.

"Let me show you, with my family though." I said, they both nodded. We walked back; Carlisle and Esme were talking to Jeb and Mom.

"Hey, Jeb. We're going to show them." I called. He looked over at me and nodded. "Alright flock, all in favor of showing them raise your hand." I said, everyone raised their hand, except Fang. I raised my eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, but nodded reluctantly. "Cool, cuz I was gunna show em anyway." I smirked. I took a deep breath, and slid off my hoodie over my head. Emmet whistled, Edward glared, Jake and Fang growled, loudly. I chuckled and unfurled my wings. That stopped Emmet's chuckling, and started Rosalie's glaring. All the Cullen's mouths drooped open.

"Amazing…" "Extraordinary…" and things of the sort dribbled out of their mouths. I started to blush and beckoned Fang to open his wings, he stood beside me. Jake, was at a loss for words.

"I'm in love with an angel…" Edward murmured.

"Yeah, so am I." Fang muttered, to low for Edward to hear, but I shot him a glare.

"Is that okay…?" I asked, a bit scared if he didn't love a freak.

"It's even better than it was in the first place, love." He chuckled. I smiled and ran into his open arms. "Their beautiful, just like you." He whispered.

"Bella, if I may, can I touch your wings?" Carlisle asked apprehensive, moving closer. Ugh, doctors. I bit my lip, should I? Eh, I trusted him.

"Yeah." I said, extending my wing towards him. Iggy snickered at my face, as he touched them. I glared coldly, that shut him up.

"I see why everyone shut up when she glared like that…" Iggy muttered under his breath. Everyone burst into cackling laughter. I smirked and nodded. "Thought you were gunna kill me!" he stammered loudly. I smirked, but ended up laughing loudly. Edward's arm snaked around my waist, protectively.

"So, I brought cookies…" Mom said, producing a box.

"Chocolate chips?" I asked a bit crazed, it's been way to long.

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

"Give them to me, _now_." I said, more demanded, but no one differentiates them anymore, so why should I? A few vampires chuckled.

"She isn't kidding." Fang said, not making eye contact. I ran up to my mom and took out at least ten cookies and shoved them in my mouth. Fang walked over to me and extended his hand and widened his eyes, it was cute. I rolled my eyes, but gave him one. He smirked and took a slow bite, chewing so slowly…. I finished my cookies in thirty seconds flat. Fang was _still_ eating his cookie, so slowly.

"We should go inside." Alice announced, she got questioning looks, "It's going to rain in 3.42 minutes." She told us. The Flock looked so confused.

While we were walking inside I asked Fang, "Why did you eat your cookie so slow?" he smirked, knowingly.

"To see if you would notice." He said walking inside, ahead of me, slamming the door in my face, leaving me to stand alone in the cold, jerk! And on top of being, alone, dark and cold, I could add wet, no make that drenched, to my list. Alice never said anything about torrential downpours. I poked my tongue against my cheek and nodded. Cool. I stood in the pouring rain, waiting for someone to unlock the freaking door. I just knew that he locked it…love me or not, it was Fang.

Soon enough Edward came to the door and gathered me into his arms.

"Love, you should have came inside, you'll freeze." He whispered disapproving.

"The door was locked, wasn't it?" I asked puzzled.

"No, I don't believe so." He said back. I glared at Fang, he smirked. 'I hate you' I mouthed. He came over and pecked my cheek.

"Love you too." He whispered jollily (Who knew it was a word?) I growled and snapped my head back.

"Stop doing this to me!" I growled. He chuckled and left the room. Edward raised his eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously. I just shook my head and went to get a towel to undrenchafy (yeah it's a word…now) myself. I clomped up the stairs to the hall way closet and opened it up to grab a towel. I grabbed a blue one and closed the door. On the other side Fang stood leaning against my bed room door slanted. I gasped and clamped my hand over my heart.

"What the hell?" I demanded. He smirked then pushed himself off the frame and stood in front of me. He looked me in the eyes and ducked down and gave me the lightest kiss you can think of, he barely touched my lips, just skimmed the top. "Fang I can't-" I was cut off. Fang pressed his fingertips against mine.

"I don't expect you too. I was stupid in letting you go, even if I didn't mean or want too. You've moved on. But I will _not_ stop trying. I love you and I can't throw that away, no matter who comes or what happens." He said throwing so much emotion into that I _wanted_ to kiss him, really badly. I moved my head closer to him but bit my lip and shook my head.

"Part of me wants to give in, but I know I'll regret it later. You're my _best friend_ so don't screw it up, you may be an idiot, but you're _my_ idiot." I said, if felt like acid burning my tongue, I wanted more than anything to take him back, it took everything to turn him away. And it broke my heart. And I could see it broke his too. He cupped my cheek in his hand. "So sorry." I said moving away from him and walking downstairs, leaving my best friend and possibly the love of my life alone.

I walked into the kitchen, it smelled like soup. Hey, it wasn't burning! That's always a plus. I wrapped the towel around me and shivered.

"Would you like some soup, love?" Edward asked while stirring the soup. I sat at the island and nodded. He laddeled the soup into a bowl and gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said digging in.

"So, part bird?" Jake said walking into the room.

"Are you afraid?" I asked with mock fierceness (**that's a word too!)**.

"Actually I am, the way you took down wonder boy out there." He said sitting next to me.

"Hey! That's what I call him! Or _called_ him." I said the last part regretfully. He patted my back and smiled.

"So anything else? No gills or pouches?" he joked. Oh I forgot about the breathing underwater….

"Well actually…" I trailed off. His face grew pale. "I can breathe under water and so can Fang and Angel." I laughed sheepishly. Edward's mouth formed a perfect O.

"And I can disappear." Fang said into my ear. I screamed and fell from my chair. Jake looked taken aback.

"Why am I not surprised….?" Edward asked shaking his head. Fang smirked at me on the floor and offered me a hand up, but Edward was already there behind me helping me up with his hand around my waist. Fang's face grew cold as he glared.

"Thank you." I whispered sweetly to Edward, and then there was Fang. I looked at him, still smiling pleasantly. "And then there's you…" I said snaking out of Edward's grip standing in front of Fang. He honestly looked a little scared but managed an 'innocent' smile. I just groaned and walked away. "I hate you, Fang." I called jokingly (kinda) from the stairs. I walked into my room and stood in the threshold for a minute, contemplating whether to just jump out the window. I decided against it and plopped head first onto my bed. I took a few deep breaths and screamed into my poor pillow. Edward sat on my bed not two seconds later.

"You alright, love?" he asked rubbing my back. I shook my head and unfurled my wings, stretching them across the room. "I can dislocate his shoulder if it makes you feel better." He whispered into my ear, followed by a laugh. I smiled and thought about it- Nah. I lifted my head from the pillow, smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Right, sorry not funny." He said quickly.

"Actually very funny and way too tempting." I laughed. He smirked and pulled me into his lap.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair. I looked up in to his eyes and starred for a few long minutes.

"I love you too." I replied, looking him right in the eye. He smiled and pressed his lips against my forehead. A small smile broke across my face. "Why are you so incredibly perfect?" I asked against his chest.

"Why are _you_ so incredibly perfect?" he asked. I looked up at him with wide eyes and smiled slightly.

"I hate Fang right now." I whispered. He chuckled slightly.

"Why?" he asked stroking my hair.

"Well I thought he locked me out, because he would do sumthin like that, cuz he's out to get me. Well, in the best friend sort of way, ya know?" I vented- I could only do this with Edward.

"Maybe it's how he shows he cares about you, like it's the only way he knows how to communicate." He suggested. I nodded. He had no idea. I placed my hand on his shoulder and kissed him.


End file.
